Homecoming
by Kingofgames96
Summary: What is the one thing a girl loves in life than to be surprised. See as Ally Dawson receives the ultimate surprise on her eighteenth birthday. Sorry for the horrendous summary.


"Bye dad I will see you tonight." I said as I as walked towards through the door. "Wait!" I can hear my father yell from his home office. "I just wanted to tell you happy birthday again before you left and that this package came in." my father said as he handed me a box. I look at where it came from US Army Garrison Okinawa. I feel tears start to come down my cheeks as I think of him and the gift he sent. Two years since he has been gone. The love of my life, my boyfriend. My boyfriend Austin Moon, a Second Lieutenant working as a Pharmacy Specialist. We have been together for two years. We started off as friends when we were just babies he was two and I was barely a month old. I look up to see wall dedicated to pictures of my mother and father, some also had me from when I was a baby to now, but one frame always caught my attention. I begin to zone out as memories came back to me while I looked at a picture frame with several pictures of Austin and I. the first picture I saw was of a blond haired boy holding me and putting a kiss on my forehead while I was an infant. The second was when I was five and he was seven, we had picture of me kissing his cheek causing us both to blush. The third was our first kiss on the lips when we turned our heads at the same time, and our moms were giddy as they snapped the picture. The last one was of Austin's senior prom he was wearing a traditional tuxedo with a blue bowtie and vest while I was wearing a navy blue dress. He was kissing my cheek while my father and Mike, Austin's dad took the picture, our mothers were awing while we posed for the photo. My father snapped me out of my trance as he snapped his fingers in my face. As soon as I am out of my stupor I open the box to find half of a break apart necklace in the shape of heart with the letter A in it. I started crying as I hugged my dad with tears staining his shirt. "He wouldn't want you to be sad especially today. Now go outside your mother is waiting to drop you off." He said as I saw my mother waving with a gift bag in her hand. "Happy birthday honey." My mom says as she hands me her gift bag. In the bag was a beautiful dress that I had seen when I went window shopping with her. I thanked her as we took off for school. "Goodbye sweetie have a great day at school and happy birthday again." I hear my mom yell from her car. Today was a special day trying not to think about Austin being away from me, but as soon as I opened my locker to see various photos of the dates Austin and I went on. From the museum to the county fair we had pictures taken so that we could always cherish the memories we made. One photo caught my eye it was at the county fair our one year anniversary. In the photo Austin and I were both kissing as fireworks were going off in the background. That photo was taken as Austin had given me a promise ring vowing to replace it with an engagement ring soon. "Hey Ally, happy birthday." I turn to see my two friends Dez and Trish coming with gifts in their hands. "Aww guys you shouldn't have gotten me gifts." I say as I open the bags to find a pair of sunglasses from Trish that she got from the sunglass hut before she was fired. Dez gave me a t-shirt that said my boyfriend is in the Army. I feel tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't help it as my thoughts shifted to Austin as I wondered what he was doing right now. "Don't cry Ally he wouldn't-." Trish started but I cut her off by waving my hand. "I know he wouldn't want me to cry today it being my birthday and all." I say as I dry my tears. "C'mon guys let's get to class." I say as I put a smile on my face and walk towards our Economics class. The day for the most part was boring until lunch when Trish slapped Dez with her pizza for no apparent reason other than he wouldn't shut up. It was at that same time Trish finally noticed neckless that Austin had gotten for me. "Where did you get that?" Trish asked as she pointed to my neckless. "I'll tell you and Dez in music." I said as I got up to go to the library seeing as I had a free period in my schedule. My free period was my time to get away and write like no tomorrow but unfortunately I was interrupted by Dallas "So Ally I was thinking you and me going to this party Friday night at Trent's house." Dallas says as he throws his arm around me forcing him closer to me. "How About no." I say as I shove him out of his chair. Before I could leave he tried flirting with me again, let's just say he will be singing an octave higher now.

Twenty Minutes Later

My last class of the day Music and Culture, my safe haven. I took my assigned seat which was the front row right in the middle. "Good afternoon class, you guys have a free period today as I am swamped in work. Also I would like to wish a happy birthday to Ally Dawson." Ms. Lipinski said as she took her seat at her desk. I told Trish and Dez the story if how Austin sent me the Neckless from Japan. Both of them were fighting back tears of how romantic the gesture was. Eventually Trish and Dez went to sleep on each other as Trish had her head on Dez's shoulder. I suppressed my giggles and snapped a photo to use as blackmail in the future. However as I look towards the photo again it reminds me of how Austin and I would be on movie nights we had together. Tears began to fill my eyes as I went down memory road once again this time I break out sobbing. In the corner of my eye I see someone come up beside me and lean in close to me. "You know it isn't right for the birthday girl to be crying on her birthday." The voice said low and husky. My eyes dart open as I fly out of my seat to see him, the love of my life in his Army Service Uniform. I waste no time jumping into his arms as we bury our heads into our necks murmuring how much we love each other. "I'm sorry I am getting tears all over your jacket." I say as Austin chuckles. I look over to the desk behind him to see roses, chocolates and black velvet box. Austin sets me down and gives me the roses and the chocolates, and then reaches for the black velvet box. I can hear the murmurs of everyone commenting on how romantic the sight was and the guys taking notes. I eventually zone out as I see Austin get down onto one knee opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring I gasp as tears begin to leak out of my eyes. "Ally I have known you all my life at first the idea of us falling in love was preposterous but now I realize how foolish I was, I can't imagine my life without you in it so Allyson Marie Dawson would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?". All I can do is nod my head dumbly as he wrapped me up in another hug. I look up to see the entire class in tears well except for Trish and Dez who are passed out. "This is the best birthday ever." I say as Austin spins me around while kissing my face all over. Yeah this is the best birthday ever.

A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally all though I wish I did. This is my first one shot so please go easy on me and constructive critism is welcomed. Please review. So peace out.


End file.
